


The View (Laurent Thierry)

by SimplySunasBaby



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: F/M, laurent thierry - Freeform, laurent thierry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySunasBaby/pseuds/SimplySunasBaby
Relationships: Laurent Thierry/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The View (Laurent Thierry)

The place you guys had been staying in was pretty fancy, plenty of stories high, big wall-length windows etc. Laurent had been getting handsy with you recently. Despite knowing that he was a con artist, and your nervous feelings that he was messing with you, you couldn't help but melt into him every time he put his hands on you. 

"You look so ethereal" he hummed, pressing a kiss to your neck. You had been sitting in his lap for the last half an hour, giggling mindlessly at his sultry words. His hands smoothed over your legs, inching closer to where you needed him.

"you don't mean that" you chuckled leaning back into him. He stopped his trail of kisses and fell silent. "Laure-"

"Do you really believe that? Do you think this is a game?" he asked. He was offended that you didn't believe him but he couldn't blame you, he is a con artist. He went back to your neck and shoulders and took his time to finish sucking marks into your skin. "I am deadly serious. I think you're beautiful, I would never lie to you of all people about my intentions." he declared, attaching his mouth back to your jaw.

"Laurent I-"

"you what? didn't expect me to have feelings like everyone else? Darling, you see more of me than anyone else on the planet, if anyone gets to see that side it's you" his voice was quieter and softer than usual but still as smooth and butterfly inducing as ever. There was still the possibility that he was bullshitting you for some fun but he seemed one hundred percent serious and the thought of Laurent feeling the same lit your stomach on fire. You turned your head and Laurent pulled you into a kiss. The kiss was a little sloppy but it was full of feelings like he was trying to prove that he wasn't lying to you, and a little force to show how calm he was. He stood by his words -you really are beautiful- and his feelings only strengthened when he pulled away from 11the kiss and looked at you. You looked dazed, eyes glassy, mouth parted. His hand made its way under your shorts, fingers dancing over your underwear.

"You know, Christmas is coming up" he hummed "can I have an early present?"

He smiled when you nodded, pushing your shorts and panties down your leg. You were sitting on the couch in front of one of the windows meaning pretty much everyone in the building opposite you could see you bare and on display. You turned your head to catch Laurent in a kiss. Laurent's fingers rubbed circles on your clit and you whined into his mouth. If the bulge pressing against your ass was anything to go by then Laurent was excited by the idea of people watching you. Your whines were interrupted by a gasp when he slid 2 deft fingers into your hole. He set a steady rhythm inside you and curled his fingers inside you. 

“That feel good, my love?” he asked, picking up the pace a little. He chuckled as you groaned out a 'yes'.

He continued to mark up your neck and shoulders. The way you moaned and squirmed every time his teeth sank into you drove him insane. He had to make you cry out loud enough for everyone to hear. He knew Abbie would either come out and ruin your fun or just put a pillow over her head but everyone else? Cynthia was probably twitching with jealousy that it wasn't her fingers in your pussy and Edamura probably had a hand wrapped around his cock right now imagining himself in either position. But neither of them were lucky enough. He won. He's got you wrapped around his fingers, literally. 

Without another thought, he sunk his teeth into your neck. The strangled moan made his cock twitch against his ass. 

"you've been creaming over my fingers since I started this" he noted, curling his fingers in an angle that made you repeat te sinful noise you'd made moments prior. "are you gonna be good and cum for me?" 

You squealed and nodded, making him chuckle. Your voice had gotten louder and higher as he pressed his thumb to your clit. He repeated himself over and over, softly demanding that you cum for him. 

When you finally did, all he could think about was how beautiful you are when you cum and how he wants to see it from a different angle. The arch of your back was gorgeous. His cock throbbed in his trousers as he no longer tried to hold back. Your fluids dripped over his lap and the sofa beneath you.

You were attempting to catch your breath when you felt Laurent rut up into your ass. His clothed cock, hard against his thigh and covered in your slick was sliding between your cheeks with every thrust. His final rut was harsh and accompanied by an obscene moan. 

"Did you just cum?"


End file.
